1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines can be classified into a top-loading type in which laundry to be washed is loaded through an upper part of a washing machine case, and a drum-type in which laundry to be washed is loaded through from a front opening part of a washing machine case.
A conventional drum-type washing machine generally comprises a case constituting an exterior appearance thereof, a door mounted to a front opening part formed at the case, a tub mounted inside the case to receive wash water, and a drum rotatably mounted inside the tub.
The drum receives the laundry to be washed and shares the wash water received in the tub through holes formed on an outer surface thereof. Washing of the laundry is performed as the drum is rotated by a driving unit of the washing machine.
The tub receives wash water therein so that the laundry received in the drum can be washed and rinsed. In addition, a drain system for discharging the wash water is formed at a lower end of the tub.
When the drum-type washing machine performs washing, the laundry to be washed is put into the drum through the door formed at the front of the case. Next, wash water is supplied to the tub and the drum is rotated such that the laundry can be washed by repeatedly rising and falling in the drum in accordance with rotation of the drum.
When the drum-type washing machine proceeds to a dehydrating operation, the drum spins at a high speed in the tub and therefore, wash water contained in the washed laundry is extracted out of the drum by a centrifugal force generated by the high-speed spinning of the drum. The wash water extracted out of the drum is discharged to the outside through the drain system formed at the lower end of the tub.
In the conventional drum-type washing machine, however, part of the wash water being extracted by the high-speed spinning of the drum may stay near the door, failing to drain through the drain system mounted at the lower end of the tub.
Especially, since fluid being circulated between the tub and the drum by rotation of the drum moves unstably at the lower end of the tub, the extracted wash water may also unstably move and splash toward the door instead of being favorably discharged through the drain system.
Furthermore, the extracted wash water may flow to the door along an inner surface of the tub, due to vibration generated from the rotating drum during the dehydrating operation.
When the extracted wash water splashes or flows toward the door as above, part of the extracted wash water fails to be discharged through the drain system and remains in a recessed part of the door or around a gasket mounted near the door. In this case, while the laundry which is washed and dehydrated is being taken out from the drum, the remaining water may soak into the laundry, thereby deteriorating the dehydration efficiency.